


Table for Two

by Castillon02



Series: Bond Women Loving Women [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Treasury sends Vesper to Macau; the people who hold Vesper’s leash send her to meet Séverine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> For the Vesper/Séverine spot on the 007 Fest femslash prompt square.

Assignments abroad were part and parcel of being one of the Treasury’s most competent assets, so Vesper wasn’t surprised when the office sent her to Macau. The monthly voice at the other end of the phone seemed to be, but pleasantly—after putting her on hold for a minute, they instructed her to meet an asset at a particular restaurant. Table for two, name of “Séverine.” Then they let her talk to Yusef for a short time. Her only proof of life; her only proof that these traitorous rendezvous were worth it.

The restaurant was on the 51st floor of the Ritz-Carlton, and was theoretically the kind of place where you didn’t complain about the small plates and smaller servings because you were too busy dying of culinary bliss. Vesper reserved judgement and resolved not to get stuck with the bill.

Her contact was waiting for her when she arrived: a woman, around Vesper’s age, her dark eyes ringed with kohl to match the dark dress she was wearing. She clasped her hands together and smiled, serpentine as the crystal cobra ring around one of her fingers, as Vesper approached. “Hello,” she said. “You must be Vee.”

Well, at least her full name wasn’t being bandied around the criminal world yet. “You must be Séverine,” she replied, and sat down, smoothing her hands over her trousers. She’d dressed in one of her Dietrich-inspired suits, hoping to discourage whoever was meeting her from getting any sexual ideas.

When Séverine ordered the set menu for both of them, Vesper suppressed a sigh—that kind of meal would take at least two hours to get through, and she’d hoped to keep this short.

Once their orders had been taken, Séverine engaged Vesper in small talk about the city until their first dish had been brought to the table. Then she said, “I represent a man who is beginning to build his business in this area. His revenue streams are diversifying and he would like to seek the expertise of a woman who is accustomed to organizing large amounts of money.” She rested her chin on top of her folded hands, her eyes sharp as they watched for her reaction.

Vesper blinked. A turn as a criminal accountant was probably the least morally repugnant thing she’d ever been asked to do for these people. “Do you have the relevant information with you?” she asked.

“No,” Séverine said. “After our meal, we’ll go back to your hotel room and you can go over the,” she waved her hand, “—finances. If your superiors question my presence, you can tell them the truth, which is that I am a prostitute and you sought out my company. Yes?” 

Vesper could certainly cite the Treasury’s precedent of not giving a damn when their male employees sought out some extra companionship; it was a workable defense. However: “So we’re just going to spend the afternoon doing nothing but eating lunch?” she asked. Surely even criminal go-betweens had things to do during the day. 

Séverine favored her with a curling, mischievous smile. “The plan was to take ill and ask you to escort me home before we could order,” she admitted. “Then I saw you in your suit, wearing that necklace around your neck, and I thought we might spend an enjoyable two hours together.”

“Oh?” Vesper asked coolly.

Séverine’s smile widened. “I think you know what it is to have a man be the master of your life,” she said, “and what it is to need a break from that life. Why not take one together?”

Their first course, shrimp dumplings with bamboo shoots and asparagus, arrived at the table. Vesper stuffed one into her mouth in order to give herself time to think and couldn’t help humming with pleasure as the sweet-tangy flavor of the dumpling hit her palate.

“Good?” Séverine asked, raising an eyebrow. “You should taste the barbecued Iberico pork.” She darted an intimate, gossipy glance at Vesper. 

It occurred to Vesper that Séverine, like her, might not have any friends, because friends were weaknesses that could be used against her, and were in any case difficult to keep when you were secretly involved with a criminal empire.

But perhaps, for two hours, they could both pretend.

“I look forward to trying it,” Vesper replied, and this time when Séverine smiled at her, she smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome <3


End file.
